A Typical Adventure
by Master Pencil
Summary: It's that scenario again. Peach is kidnapped by Bowser, and Mario is not that giddy about it.


**A Typical Adventure**

**By Master Pencil**

Our hero Mario was all too busy doing the job he was gifted of from the start, plumbing. He was helping solve a leaking issue a toad was frustrated over, but while he was doing that, another toad rushed to the house to give him the bad news.

"Mario! Oh Mario the horror!" he cried as he stormed inside the house without knocking. He was too busy working with the pipes, his wrench screwing around them as the toad that hired him stared at the moving pipes nervously.

"Mario! He's done it again!" the messenger the messenger toad cried as he barged into the bathroom.

"What-a is it?" he asked.

"The princess has been kidnapped!"

Now normally he would have jumped in the air, pull off some fancy moves, and declare his new adventure. But this time, all they heard was the long, melancholy groan from among the pipes.

"I know, terrible isn't it?" the messenger toad asked pitifully. He didn't replie, but he did slowly crawl out to give him a look of disappointment and tiredness that confused the toad.

"This-a better be quick," he muttered as he walked out of the house in a less than stellar motion.

"Oh boy, Bowser is in trouble now! When Mario gets mad, nobody stands in his way!" the messenger toad said to the other toad.

"I don't think he's mad…" he replied with worry.

A long stretch of pipes and blocks stood in front of the reluctant Mario, and he began his quest with a sigh and jumped up to smack a block.

"Ow," he muttered as a mushroom came out. He grabbed it to grow larger, and a Goomba came over.

"You must die!" he yelled at him viciously. But Mario only stomped on his head to flatten him, and he disappeared into nothingness. He continued to walk ahead until he came across a Koopa. He jumped on him, and he retreated back into his shell.

"Man, this-a sucks, I-a always have to-a go on these easily preventable-a adventures! It-a makes me mad!" He kicked the shell to send it flying in all directions.

Now underneath the ground, he was busy trying to clear the cave with frustration as he continually pounded his head into the many blocks. Once he got back up, he rubbed his head at a huge castle standing in front him.

Dodging the fire bars, Mario came to where the fire balls of Bowser were flying toward him. But he easily dodged them all as he came to meet Bowser.

"So we finally meet!" he said to Mario. But he only sighed again.

"You're-a going down Bowser," he miserably proclaimed.

"What's wrong Mario?! My Castle giving you a run for your girlfriend?!" he asked with a sneer. Mario immediately responded by jumping over him, and Bowser dropped into the lava.

"And-a stay there and cook nice and-a slow, fried turtle sounds-a good right now!" he said angrily. He hopped off to the struggling bag.

"Easiest-a final boss ever," he muttered with a half hopeful tone. But once he walked toward the chamber, Toad was there instead of Peach.

"Thank you Mario! But the princess is in another castle!" He didn't respond at first, he only pulled his cap over his eyes.

"How could-a I forget" he groaned.

"Don't worry Mario, she might be in the next castle," he told him. But Mario only stared at him doubtfully.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Ummmm…thought I heard Bowser mutter something about a certain princess bawling her eyes out in the next castle," he explained as he thought hard. That was enough for Mario to shoulder onward with the adventure.

He was now racing through large grassland with a Lakitu on his back.

"Eat spikes!" he yelled as he tossed spiny after spiny near Mario. At least this kept him awake, even though he wanted to go back to his simple plumbing job eventually.

"Customers, cash" he muttered under his breath. "But the-a princess… oh this-a is dumb!"

Once he arrived at the next castle, he came to see…Bowser.

"You're mine this time Mario!" he growled.

"Wait… I-a thought that lava cooked-a you" he said all confused. Bowser laughed.

"Lava, much less heat, doesn't hurt me one bit!" he laughed. Mario scratched his head, this adventure seeming stranger. Bowser toke this hesitation to fire a round of fireballs, and Mario reluctantly send the bridge down into the lava pit again. Bowser emerged relaxed.

"Ahhh… the steaminess," he mumbled. Mario shook his head as he hoped for a decent ending. But he saw another toad.

"Thank you Mario, but the princess is in another castle." Mario walked away with his head bowed.

The snow made things rough for the plumber, and the Bullet Bills were firing away with Hammer Bros swinging their hammers.

"What a waste of-a tools," Mario grumbled as he saw them throwing unlimited hammers in the air. This time at the castle, Bowser had made a brick roof over the bridge, but Mario still used the floating platform to send him to his hot tub. "Please… Mario muttered. But he saw Toad.

"Thank you Mario. But the princes…Is-a in another castle, thank-a you very much!" Mario replied as he ran out of the castle with irritation.

The next world was a bad place for him, and the castle where Bowser learned to fling hammers made Mario even more distressed. He just watched him fling those hammers, and he only scorned the idea of wasting tools, since they helped him so much in his plumbing. He dashed underneath him to send him to the hot tub, and he was now expecting Toad again.

"Thank you Mario-Yeah, you're welcome," he interrupted as he left without another word.

Now approaching the real castle, Mario finally got a surge of relief that this was the big moment. Inside the castle, Bowser relentlessly threw hammers, spat fire balls, and the brick wall was thick, but Mario only had to avoid all this and cut the bridge to make him fall to the lava pool that won't kill him either, but hopefully Bowser would get sick of the repetition too. He saw Peach, and they met each other.

"Oh thank you Mario," she thanked him.

"Say, what-a happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why were you taken so easily?" he asked her. She thought a little.

"Just a strange, random happening," she answered. Mario sighed, deciding to let her bad answer slide.

"Let's-a go home," he replied as they made their way back home, Mario's former reluctance to this adventure now fading with the eventual rescue of his friend.

**The End**


End file.
